


Rainbow Light

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 1950s, F/F, Family Bonding, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese comes up with a fun idea but Rindy has someone else on her mind.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 18





	Rainbow Light

Carol was fixing a tomato lettuce sandwich with mayo at the kitchen counter. She topped the wheat bread and brought it towards the table. Rindy was coloring. Carol moved the activity booklet away from underneath the child’s elbows and picked up the metal canister filled with crayons.

“Mommy, why you not eating, too?” Rindy asked.

“Mama had toast. She’s all set, pretty girl,” Carol bopped her head encouragingly. She clicked the cookie canister with her nails watching Rindy peeling the crust off her bread before dropping it aside her plate.

Therese came in holding a wooden sailboat she built from a learner’s kit she bought in town. She wiggled the toy in Rindy’s direction. 

“We’ll get to paint this after you eat,” she declared. “Then we can take it to the duck pond. Would you like that?”

Rindy slowly shook her head no surprising both women.

“I don’t like the duck pond. I don’t like painting,” she moaned. “I want Daddy here!” 

Therese was standing outside the kitchen with her arms wrapped over her chest watching Harge presenting his daughter a pinwheel he got at a gas station. Rindy was spinning the foil petals with her finger. The pinwheel spun rays of rainbow light. Harge kissed the child on the head suggesting they should get going soon.

“I thought the sailboat was a good idea,” Therese sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself too hard,” Carol whispered, standing near her, studying her closely. “Rindy likes your projects. Today’s a different story.”

Harge stood up from kneeling and had Rindy flipped over in his arms making her squeal and giggle with her hair dangling down, the toy pinwheel spinning lazily in one closed fist.


End file.
